


All Fired Up

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Female Reader, Lingerie, Masturbation, Other, Polyamory, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: After being ditched by Dewdrop, you're feeling particularly charitable when Swiss starts to send you certain ... requests ... over the phone.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul / Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul / Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the Valentine's Bingo that I managed to get done! It was a fun event, thanks to the Tumblr for organizing it! This last prompt is _Lingerie_.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Sweet Swiss!! [1:38 AM]: Hey, sweetcheeks ;)_ _  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [1:43 AM]: Been a long day at practice. Little tired. Mind giving me a pick-me-up? Your gremlin BF kept throwing guitar picks at me and I’d like something nice to look at after that_ _  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [1:43 AM]: Love u babe ;****_

Usually, you’d be angry at Swiss texting you at all this late. You’d usually be even _angrier_ that he texted you at nearly _two in the morning_ just to get some sexy selfies. Tonight, however, was a unique case. Luckily for Swiss, some _other_ ghoul had left you hanging tonight. Dew’s loss, Swiss’ gain.   
  
Sure, you could just ask him to come up to your room, but what was the fun in that? It would be better to just get him all riled up first, get him desperate, and _then_ have him pounding down your door. It might wake up a few Sisters, but who cared? Worth it.   
  
You shot back a couple of generic agreement texts, something that wasn’t _too_ over-the-top, but something that would get Swiss’ hopes up. The perfect balance. After the texts were sent, you tossed the phone onto your blanket and hopped off of the bed.   
  
Time to work your magic.   
  
Dating two band members had its perks. Especially so when the band members loved you in lingerie. They showered you in cash, specifically just so you could get the finest lace and silk for them to rip off later. Sometimes the fancy bras survived. Sometimes they didn’t. It was always a gamble.   
  
You did, however, have a box: one specifically for lingerie that was for selfies only. If either of your boyfriends ripped these up, you’d kill them with your bare hands. They knew it, too -- so they didn’t even bother asking for you to wear it otherwise.   
  
Tonight being a Swiss night ... hmm. His favorite color was yellow, so you’d probably grab your black bra with yellow lace. It even had a cute little bow between the cups that Swiss absolutely loved. Bonus.   
  
You grabbed the bra and tossed it on the bed. Finding the matching panties took a little time, but they soon joined the bra on the bed. With you already being nude (damn it, Dewdrop), it was an easy task to get the lingerie on.   
  
Taking the selfie also turned out to be easy. It was witchcraft, you were certain, but you weren’t going to complain. The first shot you were going to send was of your chest, tits pressed close together just to show a bit more cleavage. You had a playful smirk on your face, something that would get Swiss hard as hell.   
  
You didn’t even bother with a filter. The light in your room was good enough. With that, you sent it, and then set the phone down, waiting for the telltale buzz. Numerous buzzes, actually. Swiss didn’t fuck around with showing you appreciation -- it was one of the many reasons why you loved him.   
  
Just as you predicted, your phone buzzed at least four times. The chimes were interrupted by another incoming text at least three times, which was hilarious to you. You grinned, picked up your phone, and opened the new messages.   
  
_Sweet Swiss!! [1:59 AM]: Woooooooow~~_ _  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [1:59 AM]: Look at u!! Hot as hell itself as usual ;)_ _  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [2:00 AM]: Think I could get something of the whole package? ;**_

Lucifer, you forgot how needy Swiss was once you started sending pics. At least he was polite about it. You laughed to yourself, then got out of bed. That was more effort than it was worth, but you’d do it for Swiss.   
  
You didn’t have a full body mirror in your room, but you knew exactly how to stand in front of the vanity so everything could be caught in the shot. You turned to the side, held up your phone to the mirror, and took a shot of you pushing out your ass, just for Swiss. He could easily see the lace on your panties and the very front of the bra.   
  
Maybe it wasn’t exactly what Swiss asked for, but he’d live.   
  
_Send._   
  
You promptly collapsed back onto the bed, then began browsing the internet until you got another response. Thankfully, that didn’t take too long.   
  
_Sweet Swiss!! [2:05 AM]: Daaaaaaamn that’s a fine ass  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [2:05 AM]: Wish I could smack it rn ;*  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [2:06 AM]: Take it off babe, it must be hot in there_

It wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t -- not in the dead middle of winter. He knew that, you knew that, but ... you’d cut him some slack. Band practice was usually exhausting, after all. You laughed to yourself, then unhooked your bra. While it was tempting to let it just fall to the floor, it was just as tempting to let it hang off of your arm, give Swiss the show of you removing it.   
  
That idea won out in the end, and your latest picture was of your tits, fully exposed once more, with your bra strap hanging off of your arm.   
  
Just before you sent that picture off to Swiss, though, many, many, many texts came in. Rapidfire. You didn’t even have to look to know who it was from.   
  
_Dewdork :P [2:10 AM]: babe_ _  
_ _Dewdork :P [2:10 AM]: babe i want sexy pics too_ _  
_ _Dewdork :P [2:10 AM]: come on babe_ _  
_ _Dewdork :P [2:12 AM]: babe swiss is bragging thats not hot send me the pic instead :P_

Oh fuck’s sake. Of course Swiss bragged about receiving sexy pics. You were so, so tempted to send back a snarky response, but Dew would pay for standing you up. The only pic you sent _him_ was one of your face, with you sticking out your tongue. You intentionally showed as much skin as possible above the cleavage, just to torment him more.   
  
As soon as you sent _that_ to Dew, you sent the sexier picture to Swiss. Your phone was going to explode soon, you were certain. But it would be so, so worth it. 

* * *

You had been right; your phone had exploded both with pleading texts from Dew and excited texts from Swiss. It was a pain to field the messages from them both, but at the same time, it was _fun as hell._ Teasing the both of them at the same time was a dream come true.   
  
For every sexy pose you sent Dew, Swiss asked so nicely for something similar. Sending the same selfie felt like cheating, so you were kept quite busy. So much so that you could barely register how wet you were until you sent a shot of your wet, dripping cunt to an extremely horny Swiss.   
  
_Sweet Swiss!! [2:40 AM]: Look at u_ _  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [2:40 AM]: U want my nice thick cock in there, don’t u ;*_ _  
_ _Sweet Swiss!! [2:42 AM]: Come on, u can be honest with me ;)))_   
  
You weren’t sure whether to classify texts like that as ‘helping’ or ‘not helping.’ They definitely made you whimper and rub your legs together, desperate for _something_ down there. And being filled sounded like the best possible thing right now ...   
  
Once your slick was spread on your inner thighs, you sent a picture of that to Dew. He, of course, was appreciative in his own way.   
  
_Dewdork :P [2:46 AM]: im jacking off to that oml  
_ _Dewdork :P [2:47 AM]: gonna lick all that off of you_ _  
_ _Dewdork :P [2:49 AM]: then im gonna eat you out like no tomorrow and make you scream my name_ _  
_ _  
_ You would put more stock in that if he didn’t ditch you tonight, but it was still a pretty image. The mere idea of Dew’s long tongue down there made you gasp, and imagining it licking your folds and clit ... fuck, you were ashamed to admit it, but you were desperate for that instead. Time to give Dew another shot.   
  
It was hard to type; you had to wipe off your fingers before you did so. But at this point, you weren’t above asking him to come over and fuck you silly. Hell, Swiss too, for that matter. Being spit roasted and being full of cock sounded like the best possible thing. Or being eaten out. Or being facefucked. Maybe both of those at the same time? You weren’t picky right now.   
  
You moaned softly, unable to resist slipping a hand back down and playing with yourself. Everything felt so wonderfully sensitive right now, even more so when your fingers teased your aching clit. Was that you panting? You couldn’t tell right now; you were too lost in your own world, coasting on a wave of pleasure.   
  
A couple of buzzes from your phone went unnoticed. A couple more came and went, but they didn’t seem nearly as important as getting off. Your head was filled with the images of Swiss and Dew there with you on the bed, taking you and using you in whatever ways they wanted. You had riled them up by teasing them, after all; it was only fair.   
  
Lucifer, you wished that they would just break your door down and rush in, grabbing you and forcing you down to the bed. You whimpered at the thought of them pinning you down, manhandling you and growling in your ears ...   
  
There was a knock at the door, and you were going to kill whoever dared to interrupt your ‘you time.’ You looked at the door, incredulous. It took all your willpower in the world to pause for a second, but you managed. Then, you called out to the person outside your room.   
  
“Who is it?” You almost managed to sound completely normal there. Almost. Your voice trembled ever so slightly, and maybe you sounded out of breath. But you could just chalk that up to a bad dream if you needed to.   
  
“A couple of boys really needing some attention after being ignored,” Swiss purred. Your heart was nearly hammering out of your chest, and hearing his voice didn’t help matters. “Someone really toyed with us good.”   
  
“And then my phone died,” Dew grumbled after.   
  
You hurried to the door, flinging it open. Anyone could walk by and see your naked form greeting Swiss and Dew, but you didn’t care. You just smirked and ushered them in, shutting the door behind them.   
  
It was going to be a fun, fun night.


End file.
